


cater 2 u

by thanksclexa



Series: R&B Clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Lapdance, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksclexa/pseuds/thanksclexa
Summary: Lexa comes home to a special treat from Clarke. Inspired by the Destiny's Child song 'Cater 2 U'.Chapter 2 brought to you by Trey Songz's 'Neighbors Know My Name'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. Apparently, I like writing smut on the bus. Hope you like it!

Clarke slumped down on the floor, exhausted. She surveyed the boxes scattered around the room and felt a bit of accomplishment at least. She was far from finished, but she could see some progress. She chuckled to herself as she thought about how she and her girlfriend were proving stereotypes about lesbian relationships. It was just the most sensible option, Clarke decided, since she spent most nights at Lexa’s place anyway. She was looking forward to having all of her things in one place finally. 

That didn’t make the task of packing any less tiring. It also didn’t help that she had a box of really old items from her childhood home that she still had to sort through. When her mom sold their old house months ago, she had passed on the box to Clarke. That box sat in a corner of her room as she procrastinated going through it. 

Clarke opened the box and was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia. There were family vacation pictures from when she was eight, finger paintings from kindergarten along with more sophisticated sketches from high school, and old gadgets that were now considered relics. 

She held her Sony Discman in one hand, feeling how heavy it was, as she remembered saving up months of her allowance for it. She grabbed a CD from the box and played it, letting the music take her back to her preteen days. 

One song in particular made her reach for her phone. 

 **Clarke:  
** What kind of music did you listen to when you were younger? 

She knew Lexa was probably busy at work. She wasn’t exactly sure what Lexa _did_ but she worked at a law firm with high-profile clients and she always came home tired. She got her reply not long after.  

 **Lexa:  
** Like when I was a kid? Backstreet Boys and NSync? 

 **Clarke:  
** Did you ever listen to Destiny’s Child? 

 **Lexa:  
** Bootylicious? :p 

 **Lexa:  
** Are you actually doing any packing? Don’t get distracted! 

 **Clarke:  
** I’m sorting through my old stuff. I’m being productive, I swear. Something just made me think of you <3 

 **Clarke:  
** I’ll see you at home :p 

// 

“Clarke? I’m home,” Lexa called out as she closed the door behind her. She slipped her shoes off and took off her jacket, neatly hanging it up in the foyer, as was her routine. 

She found Clarke sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing her white silk robe. 

“Hey babe, are you hungry?” 

“Not too much. I had a small snack before I left the office.” 

Clarke stood up. “Good,” she said in a sultry voice. She directed Lexa to sit on the recliner while she sauntered over to the entertainment system, pressing a few buttons. The opening notes of a slow song filled the air. 

“There’s this song that came out when we were younger. Back then, I thought it was the most backwards, subservient message. But baby, I get it now.” Clarke was walking slowly towards Lexa, who was a little confused but also intrigued. She kept her eyes on Clarke as Beyonce’s voice echoed out. 

 _Baby I see you working hard_ __  
_I want to let you know I'm proud_ _  
___Let you know that I admire what you do  

Clarke leaned down to give Lexa a long sensual kiss. Lexa parted her lips slightly to welcome Clarke’s tongue as it slowly massaged her own. She felt teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, but before she could reciprocate, Clarke pulled back. 

Clarke bent down to take off her socks, then ran her hands up the inside of her thighs as she parted them. Unbuttoning Lexa’s pants, she was able to untuck Lexa’s shirt as she left a trail of kisses along her hips. 

 _Let me help you_ __  
_Take off your shoes_ __  
_Untie your shoestrings_ _  
___Take off your cufflinks  

Moving up, she slowly unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt, maintaining eye contact all the way through. Lexa was breathing heavily now. She had never seen this side of Clarke before. Clarke had Lexa’s shirt open and was kissing her breasts spilling over her bra. It was taking all her willpower to let Clarke continue at her pace when all she wanted to do was turn the tides. 

 _Let me cater to you_ __  
_Cause baby this is your day_ __  
_Do anything for my man_ __  
_Baby you blow me away_ __  
_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more_ _  
___Anything you want just let me cater to you  

Lexa almost made a dumb comment about how she wasn’t a man, but her voice was gone as Clarke had found her way on her lap, hips moving along to the music. Both arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, Clarke was lost in the music. And Lexa was loving the scene unfolding in front of her. She could feel herself getting damp the more Clarke ground her ass onto her center. 

Seeing an opening, Lexa attacked Clarke’s neck with her mouth. She let out her pent up energy at the exposed skin, sucking it, marking her territory. With one hand, she reached inside Clarke’s robe, fondling one breast and feeling the nipple harden. She attempted to follow it with her mouth but was swatted away by her girlfriend. 

“Let me take care of you tonight, baby,” Clarke whispered into her ear. 

Lexa lifted her hips as Clarke pulled down her pants, leaving her in her black boxer briefs. The wet spot was barely visible, but they both felt it when Clarke pressed her ass against it. She rolled her hips along with the music, rhythmically pressing her ass to Lexa’s center. 

Her robe was slowly slipping off with all this motion so Lexa helped her to take it off completely, leaving Clarke in just her panties. She cupped both of Clarke’s breasts in her hands, fingers caressing and pinching her nipples. 

“Clarke,” she whimpered. Her hips were bucking up to meet Clarke’s grinding, seeking more contact, more pressure, more satisfaction. 

Clarke spun around and pressed her lips behind Lexa’s ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. “I love you, babe,” she whispered. Her hands were on the waistband of Lexa’s underwear. 

With one smooth motion, she knelt down, pulling Lexa’s boxer briefs down with her. She put both hands on Lexa’s knees, holding them apart as she positioned herself between them. Looking up at Lexa, she licked her lips before dipping her head into Lexa’s entrance. 

The initial swipes of her tongue were gentle around the outside of her folds, but Lexa was so worked up that she was already panting, anticipating what was to come. Clarke was teasing her slightly, occasionally licking and sucking on her clit which gives her the most pleasure, but always going back down to her folds. She was busy lapping up the fluids that were oozing out of Lexa. 

Lexa felt like she was about to combust. Seeing Clarke below her, her eyes filled with lust and devotion, was driving her crazy. She was still fighting the urge to take control; her hands gripped the armrest tightly. 

Clarke smirked. Lexa took it upon herself to always give Clarke the most satisfaction in bed, sometimes tiring Clarke out before she could return the favor. It was rare for Lexa to let her focus on pleasing her. 

But there was still something hot about Lexa in control. Without moving her mouth from its spot, without looking away from Lexa’s eyes, Clarke took one of Lexa’s hand and placed it behind her head. Lexa got the hint, her eyes darkening as she guided Clarke’s head up towards her clit. 

This was the confident Lexa Clarke first met and fell in love with. The confident Lexa that turned her on and kept her panties wet. Clarke went to town on the little nub, performing a series of tongue gymnastics at a blistering pace. 

Lexa had both hands on Clarke’s head now. Her thighs around Clarke were tense, squeezing her when sensations got too intense. She was close. So close. 

Clarke grazed Lexa’s folds with her fingers, feeling how wet her entrance was. Without a moment’s hesitation, she plunged two fingers in, her wetness allowing an easy entrance. She curled them inside, feeling for that spot that would set Lexa off. A few thrusts in and out, all without losing the rhythm her tongue had established, and Lexa was gone. She came with Clarke’s name on her lips, loosening her grip on Clarke’s head. 

Clarke smiled as she pressed small kisses around Lexa’s center and inner thighs, waiting for Lexa to ride out her little aftershocks. 

“Come up here, baby,” Lexa pleaded. Clarke pushed herself up and their lips met, Clarke’s chin still glistening with the evidence of Lexa’s arousal. 

“Fuck. Where did that come from?” Lexa chuckled. 

“Thank Destiny’s Child,” Clarke said with a wink. 

_ Cause you're beautiful _ __  
_ I love the way you are _ __  
_ Fulfill your every desire _ __  
_ Your wish is my command _ _  
_ _ I want to cater to my man_


	2. neighbors know my name

Clarke was seated on Lexa’s lap, nuzzling her neck. They were both still in bliss - Lexa coming down from her last orgasm, and Clarke riding the high of watching her love in ecstasy.

“Destiny’s Child, huh?” Lexa chuckled softly. “That was pretty hot.”

Clarke nibbled on Lexa’s ear. She loved the purring sound it elicited from Lexa. “I wonder what your employees would say if they knew their big bad commander was a big softie,” she teased.

“I am not a softie!” Lexa gave a pout that only supported Clarke’s accusation.

Clarke toyed with the loosened tie that was somehow still around Lexa’s neck. “Baby, you’re all tough on the outside, but you know once your power suit comes off, I can make you squirm.”

“Only you can do that, babe. But you know I’ve got power in the bedroom too.” 

Clarke saw a naughty glint in Lexa’s eyes before she felt lips crash against hers. It was a passionate kiss, with Lexa taking control and snaking her tongue expertly into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke knew what a kiss like this meant (Lexa was getting turned on) and what it would lead to (a really good night). 

With Clarke’s legs around her waist, Lexa stood up and carried her to the bedroom. Tossing her on the bed, Lexa growled, “Panties off.” 

Clarke wasted no time getting completely naked before Lexa straddled her hips, grinding their centers together. They were both incredibly worked up now, and when their lips met once more, the two bodies were melded together almost from head to toe. 

Clarke bucked her hips upwards, seeking friction, satisfaction, anything. That was when Lexa pulled away. Clarke groaned at the loss of contact, cold air hitting her wet center. She watched Lexa walk towards a drawer. Anticipating what was coming for her, she reached down with her fingers. She was always surprised at how wet she could get without even being touched. 

“Lexa,” she moaned when Lexa walked even farther away from the bed. She was walking towards her phone.  _ Is she really going to check her messages before I get off? _ Clarke thought, frustrated. She was rubbing furious circles on her clit now, watching Lexa put on the strap-on while still busy with her damn phone. 

“Lexa! I need you to fuck me. Now.”

Lexa’s head snapped up just as a song started playing on her phone. “Since you’re in the mood for some throwback music…”

She approached Clarke and resumed her position straddling her legs, just enjoying the view of Clarke touching herself. She still couldn’t believe that Clarke had chosen her, and continued to choose her everyday. The passion in the bedroom was intense, but the love that she felt was even greater. Still, the crazy sex part didn’t hurt.

_ Soon as we get started makin' love goin' harder hear a _ _   
_ _ (Knock knock) knocking on the wall, _ _   
_ _ And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again there's a _ _   
_ __ (Knock knock) knocking on the wall

“Lexa,” Clarke pleaded once more, begging to be touched.

Lexa finally conceded, dipping one finger easily but slowly into Clarke’s drenched opening. Clarke moaned at the contact and the promise of more. Another finger was added during the next stroke, increasing the pressure within her walls. She closed her eyes as the sensations moved up her body. The rhythmic thrusts of fingers along with the music, the curling of the fingers at the spot right on her front wall, her clit being stimulated by her own fingers - the pressure was building.

Clarke opened her eyes when her hand was taken away. She was about to whine about the loss of contact before Lexa led her fingers up to her mouth. She had both hands focused on giving Clarke pressure now, her other hand taking over Clarke’s position. And Clarke was free to watch this gorgeous woman on top of her, pleasuring her while sucking on her fingers.

The view was heavenly - if heaven felt like waves of pleasure radiating out towards her extremities, an emptying of her thoughts as her brain concentrated on nothing but euphoria. Clarke felt herself releasing more juices and she could hear the effect as Lexa continued plunging her fingers in and out of her opening. 

Lexa heard it too. She smirked up at Clarke. She loved it when Clarke was wet, especially when she knew she was the cause of that. Encouraged by the fresh release of juices and the incredibly sinful sounds coming out of Clarke’s mouth, Lexa picked up the pace. She could feel the burning in her arm but every time Clarke moaned her name, she was spurred on to continue, to  _ go faster, please, don’t stop. _ Until she felt Clarke’s body shudder beneath her, then stiffen, then completely relax.

She pulled her fingers out, slick with a coat of Clarke’s cum. They stared at each other lovingly as she stroked the dildo attached to her, lubricating it with Clarke’s wetness. Clarke was still panting but she opened up her legs slightly, getting ready to welcome Lexa in.

“Let me know if it gets too much,” Lexa said as as she positioned the head along Clarke’s entrance. Clarke nodded. After months together, Lexa was always still so gentle and loving, taking charge without taking away all her control. 

And after months together, Lexa knew how fast to go and what spots to hit. She pushed in slowly, allowing Clarke to get reacquainted with the size of the dildo, then pulled out to just the right spot where Clarke’s walls were clamoring to welcome it right back in. She settled into a nice rhythm, gradually going deeper each time, reaching the spots her fingers couldn’t. She leaned her head down to press her lips against Clarke’s - a hungry kiss of teeth and tongue - as her hips gathered momentum.

The sound of skin on skin slapping together filled the room, joined by Clarke’s moans when their lips parted. She had always been vocal in the bedroom, but she was especially loud with Lexa. She couldn’t help it. She had to release all that pleasure and adrenaline somehow. It came out in a string of curses, prayers to any deity she could name, and passionate pleas of her lover’s name.

_ I bet the neighbors know my name _ _   
_ _ Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin', _ _   
_ _ Bet the neighbors know my name _ _   
_ __ They be stressin' while we sexin'

Lexa loved it. She loved the way Clarke didn’t hold back, repeatedly telling her how good she was making her feel, to keep going harder. She loved the darkening of Clarke’s eyes, clouding with lust and satisfaction. 

She lifted one of Clarke’s legs up, changing her position slightly so she could stretch her back. She allowed herself to catch a breath as she sat on the balls of her feet, one arm wrapped around Clarke’s leg. Using her strong upper legs, she pounded into Clarke. 

With Lexa hitting her at a slight angle, Clarke completely lost it. “Fuck, Lexa, I’m gonna cum!” 

With her other hand, Lexa lightly rubbed Clarke’s clit. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, it didn’t take long for Clarke to fall over the edge again, letting out a loud exclamation.

Lexa giggled as she coaxed her down from her climax. “Shh, Clarke, you’re gonna wake up the neighbors.” 

Clarke snorted. “And whose fault is  _ that _ ?”

Lexa reached for a pillow beside her. “Here, use this for the next round.”

“Next round?”

“I’m ready when you are,” Lexa said with a smirk.

Instead of answering, Clarke sat up and pushed Lexa off the bed. She turned herself over, head on the pillow, and presented her round ass to Lexa. She gave Lexa a  _ look  _ over her shoulder, and Lexa wasted no time pressing her front against Clarke’s ass. Clarke gave a gentle whine of her bottom against Lexa’s center, putting pressure on the back of the dildo against Lexa’s clit. That, combined with the smouldering look Clarke was giving her, turned Lexa on more than she thought possible. 

She positioned the tip of the dildo to her entrance excitedly, and once it was in, she let herself loose. Both hands gripping tightly on Clarke’s hips, she slammed into her with all her might. With Clarke, Lexa tended to be gentle and loving in bed, caressing her with kisses while she focused on giving her pleasure. But every once in awhile, when both of their eyes are darkened with lust and uncontrollable passion, Lexa’s animalistic urges take over. Her hands had a mind of its own, kneading and squeezing Clarke’s butt cheeks as they seeked to gain control, lightly slapping her ass to make it jiggle. Her hips moved with purpose, pushing hard and deep as Clarke would allow her. She knew the front of her pelvis will be tender and sore tomorrow, but it was pain she would gladly receive in return for hearing Clarke’s moans.

Clarke had her mouth pressed into the pillow, but her muffled moans were still encouragement enough for Lexa. She watched Clarke’s face on the full-length mirror by the wall - eyes closed, clearly trying to suppress her screams.

_ Take this pillow right here (grab this)  
_ _ And I know you're so excited if you bite it they won't hear  
_ _ And you know, jus' what we capable of, when we makin' love  
_ __ So the music gon' be loud, you gon' scream and shout

Lexa wanted - needed - to go faster, needed Clarke to reach the point where she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She placed both feet on the bed, climbed on top of Clarke and started rutting into her. Clarke’s eyes flew wide open upon feeling the change in the angle, catching Lexa’s eyes in the mirror. They watched each other as Lexa let loose, grunting as every muscle in her body devoted themselves to making Clarke cum.

Lexa was close. Watching Clarke cum and hearing her delicious moans had her soaking wet. The base of the dildo pressed into her clit with every stroke. She was close. But she needed something more. She needed to hear Clarke.

Placing her knees back on the bed, she pulled wrapped her arms around Clarke’s body and pulled her up off the bed. Off the pillow.

“Be loud for me, baby.”

Clarke let out a loud moan as she arched her body out, allowing Lexa to suck on the pulse point on her neck. All pretense of being quiet was discarded.

“Fuck, Lexa. Right there, right there. Don’t stop!”

Clarke placed both hands on Lexa’s legs as she bounced on top of Lexa, gyrating her hips slightly. Lexa watched her entranced, before reaching around with one hand to stimulate Clarke’s clit.

“Cum with me, baby.”

She rubbed small circles around the nub, then gently pinched it. That set Clarke off again. She had lost count at this point, but it felt like the most satisfying orgasm she ever had. She screamed out her lover’s name as she felt every muscle in her body spasm. Lexa came right after her, before exhaustedly collapsing on the bed beside Clarke. 

Clarke watched her lovingly, still with a blissful smile on her face. They were both on cloud nine, and they drifted off to the best sleep of their lives, arms wrapped around each other.

 

The next morning, their neighbor from 3B gave them a knowing smirk. Lexa blushed but Clarke held her head high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to edit. Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided there's gonna be a part two to this...


End file.
